


Echo

by Hek



Series: Wojna i magobohema [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I wojna z Voldemortem, M/M, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– A jeżeli staniemy kiedyś oko w oko?<br/>– Co to znaczy?<br/>– Przeciw sobie.<br/>– Och, mój drogi, życie płata różne figle. No, cóż, ja będę strzelał. Ty chyba też nie będziesz deklamował wierszy?<br/>– Nie, ja będę deklamował wiersze i będę strzelał […]</p><p>J. Iwaszkiewicz „Sława i chwała”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

Za blisko, pomyślał w panice, ale zamiast z całej siły odepchnął Rudolfa, uderzyć go, zmiażdżyć, przyciągnął go do siebie jeszcze bardziej. Trzasnęły guziki zbyt mocno szarpniętej koszuli.

– I co? Myślisz, że kim teraz jesteś, Lestrange? – wydyszał. – Pieprzonym bohaterem romantycznym?

Twarz Rudolfa stężała. W jego oczach zabłysło coś, czego Remus nawet nie próbował interpretować. Powietrze pachniało ozonem, wibrowało od magii.

Zaraz wszystko wybuchnie, przemknęło Remusowi przez głowę, wysadzimy to cholerne kasyno w powietrze. – Jesteś zwykłym morde…  zaczął, ale nie dane mu było dokończy, bo w ten samej sekundzie wylądował na ścianie, jakaś potężna siła wgniotła go w brudne kafelki i pozbawiła tchu. Na myślenie, na zimne kalkulacje, na ucieczkę było już za późno – pulsująca plama czerwieni, ta sama, która do tej pory dochodziła do głosu jedynie podczas pełni, nagle eksplodowała wewnątrz czaszki, odsuwając rozum na dalszy plan. Już nad sobą nie panował, nie chciał, nie potrafił. Był zlepkiem pulsujących instynktów.

Wilk w ludzkim przebraniu.

Koszula Rudolfa poszybowała w górę, zawisła na chwilę w okolicach nagiej, nieosłoniętej kloszem żarówki, a potem wylądowała na ziemi. Mimo to, paznokcie Remusa nadal darły skórę, jakby chciały przedrzeć się do samego serca. Sprzączka od paska uderzyła w lustro, w którym odbijały się wyłącznie cienie. Żaden z nich nie pomyślał o tym, by drzwi do nieczynnej toalety dla personelu zabezpieczyć zaklęciem.

To była prawie tortura. Nie przejmowali się bólem, ignorowali nieprzekraczalność granic, wściekłość buzowała im w żyłach. A jednocześnie ufali sobie do tego stopnia, że na pytanie, zadane przez jedno z ciał, od razu reagowało drugie; każdy ruch, drgnienie, gest  natychmiast otrzymywały odpowiedź.

Teza, antyteza.

Remus zawahał się dopiero wtedy, gdy został uwięziony w rogu, między pisuarem a lustrem, i rozpalonym czołem dotknął ściany. Miał wrażenie, że się rozpada, bolał go każdy centymetr kwadratowy ciała. Najlżejszy dotyk palił jak cholerna pochodnia. Zapach oszałamiał. Oddech Rudolfa (Remus czuł ciepło w okolicach karku) stawał się coraz krótszy, coraz płytszy, słowa nie były w stanie przedrzeć się przez krtań.

Wahanie nie miało już racji bytu.

A ból, chociaż spodziewany, zaskoczył ciało i odłączył na chwilę świadomość; wybuchł przed oczami feerią świateł. Tym razem krzyk znalazł ujście – jeżeli będą mieli szczęście, utonie w ogólnej wrzawie, zleje się z innymi dźwiękami. W piątkową noc bywa tu przecież wiele osób, w sławetnym kasynie braci Hendersonów nigdy nie panuje całkowita cisza. Siedlisko hazardzistów, oszustów i zbrodniarzy, jaskinia rozpusty zawsze znajdzie amatorów, gotowych roztrwonić rodzinny majątek. Taki świat, taka karma.

Obaj osunęli się na ziemię.

Blisko, za blisko, jak zwykle za blisko siebie, bo ogień nadal przetaczał się pod skórą i każdy dotyk mógł spowodować wybuch. Kolejną erupcję wulkanu. Gdyby Remus miał dość siły, żeby przekręcić się na drugi bok i spojrzeć Rudolfowi w twarz, zobaczyłby człowieka, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział.

– Nie powinieneś tu przychodzić. – Mówił już prawie normalnie, jak Lestrange, jak ktoś ubrany w garnitur i raczący się cygarem w gronie nobliwych arystokratów. Ale nie do końca. – Jakby cię rozpoznali, musiałbym w ciebie rzucić kolejnym Niewybaczalnym. Tym razem zielonym. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

Drgnął, gdy poczuł smugę dotyku, linię kreśloną wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Gdyby wiedział, że tak to się skończy, prawdopodobnie nigdy by nie zaryzykował wyprawy do kasyna. I żałowałby tego aż do śmierci.

Rychłej, jak można było przypuszczać.

– I tak mnie kiedyś rąbniesz Avadą – mruknął. Podłoga była zimna i wilgotna. Śmierdziała lizolem. – To tylko kwestia czasu.

– A nie bierzesz pod uwagę innej ewentualności?

– Jakiej na przykład?

– Że to ty zabijesz mnie?

Remus wolałby odwlec to, co nieuniknione, ale nie miał wyjścia. Odwrócił się niechętnie i popatrzył Rudolfowi prosto w oczy. Nie wydawały się już czarne, jak przed kilkunastoma minutami, wręcz przeciwne, były jak zwykle szarozielone. Przejrzyste. Ironiczne. Remus doskonale wiedział, że prędzej Voldemort założy fundację dobroczynną, niż Lestrange odwróci wzrok, speszony czyimś spojrzeniem.

– O nie – odpowiedział spokojnie. – Na to nie licz. Nie zamierzam grać w twoim spektaklu. Ale nie martw się, na pewno znajdziesz kogoś, kto zrobi to za mnie, masz w końcu wielu wrogów. Świrów na tym świecie nigdy nie brakowało.

Rudolf uśmiechnął się niemal niedostrzegalnie, kącikami ust. W jego włosach srebrzyły się odłamki szkła, sporo ich wbiło się także w skórę. Prawdę powiedziawszy, obaj wyglądali jak ofiary jakiegoś zamachu. A pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowali, smutna, szara łazienka dla personelu kasyna, aktualnie nieczynna z powodu problemów z kanalizacją, nadawało się wyłącznie do generalnego remontu.

Zwariuję, jeżeli zaraz go nie dotknę.

Zwariuję.

Dudnienie serca znowu zagłuszyło myśli, ale tym razem Remus nie posłuchał zewu, nie wyciągnął ręki, nie wykonał żadnego gwałtownego ruchu. To nie ta bajka. W historii takiej, jak ta, można się tylko podnieść z podłogi, otrzepać, pozbierać porozrzucane fragmenty garderoby i wyjść bez słowa, nie odwracając się za siebie. Bo o czym tu rozmawiać? Do czego przekonywać? Magia może pomóc w usunięciu śladów krwi z ubrania, może skleić rozbite lustro albo naprawić pęknięty zlew, ale niczego więcej nie zmieni. Nie jest w stanie. Wszystko i tak potoczy się swoim własnym torem.

Ot, niewłaściwy moment dziejowy.

– Bądź łaskaw nie dać się złapać. – Na klatce schodowej, tuż przy oknie, stoi wysoka, staroświecka popielniczka – w salach kasyna nie wolno palić, zostaje więc tylko underground, kilka minut wyrwanych ze świata polityki, wielkich pieniędzy, whisky i pięknych kobiet. Rudolf chętnie zapaliłby papierosa, w końcu po to tu przyszedł, ale nie ma już na to czasu. Za oknem, brudnym od sadzy, koty parzą się w cieniu śmietników. W oknach przeciwległej kamienicy nie pali się ani jedno światło.

– Podszewka rzeczywistości… – Remus potrząsa głową, żeby odpędzić wiersz; to nie jest dobry czas na wiersze. Prawdę mówiąc, żaden czas nie jest dostatecznie dobry. – Nie złapią mnie, znam się na swojej robocie. Jestem w końcu cholernym rewolucjonistą, zapomniałeś? – Otwiera okno i siada na parapecie.

– Muszę porozmawiać z właścicielami o zaklęciach antywłamaniowych.

Patrzą na siebie tylko przez ułamek sekundy, ale to wystarcza: drobiny kurzu podnoszą się z ziemi i zaczynają wirować w szalonym tańcu.

A potem znikają.

Remus skacze i rozpływa się w mroku.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Miniatura powstała w 2011 roku.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Echo [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392552) by [nonoelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonoelle/pseuds/nonoelle)




End file.
